Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship
This is the page where you can vote for someone who deserves to be a sysop. If selected by popular vote, the user(s) selected will be promoted by one of our bureaucrats. Rules *Be civilized. No rude or impolite comments. *Do not make up new accounts to vote for someone. This will result in disqualification if discovered. *Sign your username with four ~'s like on a talk page. *The person you vote for should be regularly active and have been on the wiki for at least a month. They should also have at least 500 edits. *You are allowed to nominate yourself, but you are not permitted to vote in that occasion. How to Vote Please post your nominee like this below the "Nominees" section: That person's name To vote, write "#" and then the following: *Why you think they deserve it. *Your signature. (~~~~) Voting with up to 15 participants requires a 5:2 ratio of votes for passage; those with more need a 2:1 ratio. Voting Rollback I think I might actually make a pretty good rollback. I'm on nearly every day, I undo vandalism when I see it, I have a lot of edits, I'm friendly, and I think I'm ready. What do you guys think? For Against #I'm sorry, but since you stated that you wouldn't be on as much (You actually said barely), I have to so no on this one, your reasons aren't even good. Vandalism is gone and it's not about edits. Also, I don't even know what being a rollback even means, you get to undo edits faster, big whoop. So, no offense, but I do not think your ready. ~[[User:Jman98|'Adolf']] [[User talk:Jman98|'Jman']] [[Shadowplayer|'is your']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'Dictator!']]~ 02:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments It's not about edits. :) --''ThatDevil '' 22:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I know this is kinda a stretch, but I'm on a lot even though I don't have many edits. I remove/undo vandalism/spam/etc. if I ever come across it. I don't expect to succeed in this, but I'm never going to succeed if I never try. Nuju of Ice 14:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) For Against #Sorry, I don't think you should be promoted at this point. You're a good user, and I recognize your contributions at this point, but you're pretty new and I think you should have more time to get recognized. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments Toa11 I wasn't on very much at the beginning of my membership but now ive been very active and have almost made 100 edits in 2 days. [http://bzpcomics.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toa11 Toa11] For Against #Are you kidding? If we gave people rollback status after 200 edits, everyone would have the title. I see no evidence whatsoever that you deserve this, and you don't even have a real reason for us to give you the position. Rollback status isn't an award--it's something given to those who we can trust to make good decisions in reverting unhelpful edits. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments Administrator Bureaucrat